The Heir
by tazspaz
Summary: Harry Potter was taken in by an ancient power and raised knowing his true heritage. To everyone else, Harry has been dead for fifteen years. What happens when the light needs help the most? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

AN- As of November 24th, this story has been corrected and may be slightly different than what you remember. Hopefully, all of the mistakes have been corrected so it flows a bit better. :)

**Chapter One**

It was Halloween night, and little children dressed in costumes of monsters and witches prowled the neighborhoods in search of candy. But there was one neighborhood that no one seemed to want to go down. It's not that it was rundown or had a bad reputation, quite the opposite in fact, this street was known to be one of the best for scoring candy. But tonight it lay in darkness, not one streetlight emitted light upon the well kept lawns and gardens of the cookie cutter homes. This may have been a haven for the teenagers, as no little kids would bother them, but even they did not seem to want to venture down the dark lane.

Privet Drive was not abandoned though, a strange looking trio stood outside one of the homes. One of them was an old man with long gray hair and a beard long enough to tuck into the strange robes he wore. The other was a rather severe looking woman with a long pointed hat, she seemed to be arguing with the older man regarding a small bundle that lay within a wicker basket on the back of a motorcycle. The last man was enormous, he wore a strange looking fur coat with a pink umbrella sticking out of a side pocket. This man seemed to be the most emotional as well, his wild hair and beard were matted with tears and he smelled strongly of smoke.

From across the street, a tall, black hooded figure watched the three as they finally put their differences aside and laid the basket on the porch of the home. Wishing the small child inside the best of luck, they regretfully parted. The large man got on the bike and flew into the air before disappearing into the night sky. The last two did not seem at all surprised to see a motorcycle fly into the sky, they just gazed fondly into the basket before they seemed to vanish into thin air with an audible pop.

Walking swiftly across the street, the dark cloaked figure peered into the basket as well before pulling back his hood to reveal a middle aged man with shoulder length black hair and solemn gray eyes. Wisdom shone in eyes that had seen much as he leaned over the small child within, whispering in a deep voice with great conviction. "Young one, your destiny is not yet fulfilled. For the Dark One will rise once more, you must be prepared to face your future. Dumbledore is doing what he thinks is right, but you will never survive if you are always protected and kept in the dark as I know he will do." With these words, he lifted the basket and disappeared into the night.

For many years, people would wonder what had become of little Harry Potter. He had the makings of being a powerful wizard, if not the most powerful. Destroying the most powerful dark wizard to walk this earth since Salazar Slytherin was not an easy feat, neither was surviving a directly applied killing curse. Albus Dumbledore would also go down in history as the man who lost the wizarding world's greatest hero. Not that this would change his image that much, as he had in fact, defeated the last dark lord many years before.

Albus Dumbledore had just received another pesky owl from the Ministry; this was his second this week. Having the incompetent Dolores Umbridge attempt to teach last year was bad enough, now they wanted to fill the 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' position with Lucius Malfoy, a known Death Eater? Ever since Lord Voldemort's return two years ago, the Ministry had turned a blind eye towards any incidents that may be classified as 'Death Eater attacks'. The only reason that they even admitted that he was alive now was the fact that he had showed up in the lobby of the ministry building, after getting wind of a prophesy that concerned him.

Flashback

Albus Dumbledore awoke to the sound of a small bell ringing next to his bed. Blinking sleepily at the sound, he suddenly jerked awake as he realized what the bell was for. Since he had been the one to transfer the original prophesy to the small globe that incased it, he had been given a small charmed bell to alert him of the slightest disturbance surrounding it. It had only rung once before, and that was for the placement of another prophesy next to it. There was no reason that there should be a disturbance after hours, unless someone that the prophesy pertained to was about to move it.

Flinging on the nearest robes that he could find, Dumbledore dashed to his fireplace and flooed over to the ministry lobby. Standing directly in front of him, with a surprised look covering his marred face, stood Lord Voldemort. After regaining their composures, the two enemies faced off with a spectacular battle, it was still going strong when the slightly hassled Minister and the other ministry employees showed up a few minutes later. At the sight of the entire force of the Ministry in front of him, albeit shocked, Voldemort quickly apparated himself, along with his inner circle away.

In the confusion, a small glass globe had slipped from Voldemort's robes, rolling into the low eaves of the fountain that stood in the middle of the room. Once Dumbledore had answered everyone's questions to the best of his knowledge, he slipped the small prophesy into his pocket unnoticed.

Knowing now that the prophesy would not be safe even in the Department of Mysteries, Dumbledore had placed the small translucent globe in his office. Hiding it behind his rather large desk in a hidden drawer he had commissioned his former student, Arthur Weasley, to craft for just such an emergency if it should occur. . A rather muggle hiding spot in his opinion, not somewhere that a Death Eater or Voldemort himself would think to look.

End Flashback

Sighing deeply, Dumbledore shifted his attention from the parchment in front of him to the brightly plumaged bird by his desk. "Fawkes, what am I to do? I have run out of time to find a suitable teacher for this position, and I am afraid that I may not have a choice now." Steepling his fingers together, he shifted to his famous 'thinking' stance to review any applicant that he may have overlooked.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In a large cavern, deep in a dense forest, a tall raven haired teenager tirelessly hammered on a glowing metal blade with his anvil. Stopping to wipe the sweat from his forehead, he glanced to his father who seemed to be dozing in the corner. Not believing the sleeping act for a second, the boy grimaced slightly before picking his heavy hammer back up to finalize the nearly finished blade.

Three hours later, a weary and sweaty teenager studied the fruit of his labor. Smiling ruefully, he placed it on a scarred wooden worktable and began to mutter strangely and wave his hand over the hot metal. Slowly a glow began to surround the large sword as the boy swept his hands once more over it. Once the glow had receded, a slightly blue hue lingered over the cooled metal of the broadsword. Reaching into a cupboard behind him, he pulled out an almost identical sword, but with a reddish tint to it.

As Harry gazed fondly upon his work, he remembered the work he had put into these blades. The blade was forged from mythril, and reached a length of three and a half feet. The core had been hollowed out, just like a wand. But unlike the materials used in wands, such as Phoenix heartstrings, Phoenix tail feathers, and the other assorted oddities that wizards tended to use, these cores contained the magical blood of an ancient phoenix, griffin, and the blood of the oldest and wisest of the dragons. The blood was willingly given by the ancients, thus making it more powerful than ever. Also added was the blood of Harry and his adopted father, this caused the swords to connect with the two wizard's magical core itself.

Magical runes had also been etched into the metal, creating an ornate design along the top of the blade. Some of the magic within the runes caused the swords to be indestructible from magical as well as physical means. Different runes adorned the two swords, causing one to be the water element and the other the fire element; it also caused the slight color changes for the individual weapons.

Along the handle, Harry had wrapped black dragon leather to create a steadier grip; it also covered a few of the more illegal runes that he had added upon his father's insistence. These runes had reflective properties to them, causing them to be able to repel even the strongest of curses. The hilt had a plain design to it, but deeply embedded within the metal lay dozens of diamonds, each with its own individual charm placed upon it.

To finish the look, he had cut a blood groove just below the runes. This gave it a separated look, the top part of the blade showed beauty and elegance, but the bottom half of the blade showed the deadly power contained throughout.

Grasping the leather wrapped handle of the blue blade, he held the two swords together at arms length. Satisfied, he laid them both on the table and walked over to the black haired man in the corner.

"Dad, you can open your eyes now, I'm finished." At the boy's words, the man slowly opened his solemn gray eyes and pulled himself into sitting position, before stretching the kinks out of his back from the hard wooden bench.

"Alright, let's see what you have" The tall man stood and walked over to the worktable where the two swords lay for his inspection. After several minutes of testing and intense scrutiny, he stood back with a pleased expression. "Very good, I believe that you have fully mastered the art. I do like the extra charms that you have added, especially the summoning charm, that may come in handy someday. Since these swords are your full creations, you will have to give them a name to instigate the persona into them." He tested the sharpness of the blade as he spoke. "When you name them, it will officially bond them to you, and only you may use them at that point on. Have you come up with their names yet?"

Harry smiled imperceptibly as he nodded. "Yes, I have, the fire element will be Prometheus, after the Greek titan who brought fire down to humans. As for the water element, I was thinking about Poseidon, like the Greek god of the sea. Although Prometheus doesn't feel like it would actually strike fear into my enemies by the sound of it, unless they were sailers."

The man laughed at the sour look on Harry's face. "You are right about that, what about Hades or Aries? Both of those were feared gods, and they would fit in with the ancient Greek theme you seem to have going."

Harry placed the water sword down and picked up his fire sword in contemplation. "Well, I like the sound of Aries, but he didn't have a whole lot to do with fire, mostly just war." Pausing, he gnawed on his bottom lip in his usual sign of deep thinking. "It could work though, it definitely sounds more powerful."

"Alright, meet me down in the field in a few minutes. We can name them and test out their true powers there." With a smile, he patted his adopted son on the back and walked outside.

Grinning, Harry cleaned up his work area for a few minutes and gathered his new weapons. Placing both swords in a brown leather bundle, he followed his father outside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You can't be serious, Albus. You know that he is a death eater, there has to be another choice. What about rehiring Lupin?" McGonagall argued back.

Dumbledore wearily rubbed his temples; the two had had this argument many times over the last couple of weeks. Neither wanted to hire Malfoy, but due to the pressure from the Ministry and the lack of applicants for the position, it was now the only option that they had left.

"Minerva, you know that I don't have a choice here, no one wants to take the position due to the rumors of it being cursed. If I could rehire Lupin or even get Mad Eye to teach, the parents would pull their children out due to the fact that one would be a werewolf or the other would be an eccentric ex-auror with a pension for blowing everything up." Dumbledore replied. "I will be sending the notice tomorrow that the new 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' teacher will be Lucious Malfoy. I can only imagine what this will do for the student body. Young Malfoy has always been a problem, but now I am afraid that it will escalate greatly with his father as a teacher. I want you to warn the other teachers and have them keep an eye on both of them as much as possible."

McGonagall nodded grimly before taking her leave, while Dumbledore reluctantly began to make plans for the new teacher.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few weeks later, Harry was preparing to return to a world that he had been exiled from for fifteen years. After hearing of who the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was, Harry had adamantly pressured his father to allow him to return to the wizarding world. He knew that Dumbledore would try to find out where he had been for all of these years, but he knew that as an accomplished occumentist, Dumbledore would have no chance of finding out anything that Harry wasn't prepared to let him know.

"Harry, you be careful, you know the risks that you are taking exposing yourself. You may find yourself facing Voldemort sooner that you may want to." Harry's father was staying as calm as he could, but his emotions were starting to show the closer the time came for Harry to leave. The fact that Harry was not his real son meant nothing to him, he loved him like he was his own. And 'letting the wolves have him' was not setting well with him.

Smiling, Harry hugged his father good bye before stepping back. "You know I have to do this, but I have the advantage here, they won't know what hit them. Besides I'll be back soon, I'm just going to reacquaint myself with the wizarding world for a day by getting my school supplies. I'll be back tonight for dinner, I won't let anyone know who I am until I'm ready." Turning, he waved his hand and summoned his bottomless rucksack. Throwing it over his shoulder, he grabbed his cloak and walked out of the entrance of the cave he had called his home for so many years.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In a large stone mansion, Lucious Malfoy was giving the last of his instructions to the room of Death Eaters in front of him. "Everything should be in place, so no one will expect the attack. Leave the muggle loving fool to our master, as for the others, keep the students and faculty alive unless provoked, they will be useful for either hostages or recruits. You have your orders, now go."

Malfoy snickered evilly as he watched his fellow brethren leave. Everything was going according to plan; Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him. After the last of the Death Eaters were gone, he went to the master suite and knocked. After being admitted, he knelt down in front of the large stone desk that dominated the large room. A pale, deformed figure sat behind the desk going over maps and making plans.

"Isss everything ready" A high pitched voice asked.

"Yes, my lord, everything is going as expected, we are only waiting for your orders." Malfoy answered nervously.

"Good, you are to appear asss expected at the opening feast in a weeksss time. Midway through the feast we will come, do not disssappoint me, Malfoy." Lord Voldemort hissed as he returned his attention to the maps in front of him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"…let the feast begin." Dumbledore boomed as he sat back down to dig into his own meal.

"So what are your plans for your class, Professor Malfoy?" Dumbledore inquired between bites

"Oh, well, first I was thinking of seeing where each individual class is at. From what I have heard from Draco, the last six teachers in this position have been complete and utter morons. I will probably start from the basics and work my way up." Malfoy answered calmly, despite the quickening of his pulse.

The rest of the time passed quickly with small talk among the teachers and students. The only mishap seemed to be when a bushy haired girl and a tall, red headed boy began to argue over proper table manners.

Halfway through the feast, the doors to the Great Hall slammed open as Death Eaters began to pour in and attack. Dumbledore jumped to his feet and began to shoot spells at the never ending invaders.

At this time, Malfoy and Snape had slunk from the table and were now assisting the Death Eaters in stunning the occupants, while the rest of the faculty were busy helping Dumbledore defend the students.

Suddenly, the fighting stopped as Voldemort walked into the room. Dressed in the traditional battle robes of nobility, he shot fear into everyone's heart as he allowed his raw power to show. A black fog seemed to envelope him with every step as he calmly strode towards Dumbledore.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A little earlier that night, as a small family sat eating their dinner that night, Harry suddenly dropped his fork into his stew as the great grandfather clock in the corner began to chime.

"Hogwarts! Oh no, I forgot the time! Dad, why didn't you remind me! I'm going to be late, and my very first day too!"

His father looked on in resignation, as he watched Harry frantically get up from his chair to gather his things. "Alright, alright, it was worth a try." He sighed as he got up from his chair as well and walked over to a small closet. Reaching inside he brought out a small cedar chest, and unlocked it with a key that he had around his neck. When he opened the lid he pulled out a blood red cloak with gold edging and lining. "Godric gave me this when he died, he knew that one day his descendants would have to fight Slytherin's again. I had hoped that this day would never come, but it appears fate has her own plans. And I know that you will be facing this Voldemort soon enough."

"You aren't going to see me off?" Harry asked in a small voice as he took the offered cloak, giving his father the patented puppy eyes that had worked so often in the past.

"You know that I can't go with you, I don't have the power to break through the barrier again like I did when I rescued you from your relative's porch." The older man replied sadly, but pasted a smile on his face as he turned to Harry. "Besides, no one would leave me in peace if they ever found out that I am still alive. You might want to join me here when you are finished with Voldemort - that is if you don't mind the constant admiration and fame."

Harry nodded in acceptance as he pulled his cloak on and grabbed his faithful 'bulging at the seams' rucksack. Hugging his father good bye, Harry swiftly strode out the door to a place where he could apparate to Hogsmead.

Merlin, the greatest sorcerer ever known, watched the boy he had raised since he was a baby walk out of the cave entrance. He knew that there was a chance that he may never be able to see his son again, but he could not interfere with fate any more than he already had without dire consequences for everyone involved. Besides, after everything he had taught the boy, he might have actually pitied the foolish Voldemort if he didn't despise him so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Unaware of the events unfolding at that very moment, a young man was trudging up the worn path to the great castle. Although he appeared calm, he was nearly giddy with excitement at the prospect of going to the school he had heard so much about. Harry knew that he wouldn't learn anything that new to him due to his own studies, but the idea of actually having a social life did appeal to him, besides, he felt an obligation to the school his ancestor had built so long ago.

The sound of voices in the path ahead somewhat slowed his pace as a thought crossed his mind, even going so far as to overrule the earlier excitement. Why would someone be out here so late in the middle of nowhere when the fear of Voldemort was so high, and why would they be outside the castle during the opening feast anyway?

Suspicion turned to an ugly shade of reality as the sight of a group of black cloaked, white masked figures gathered in a loose formation. Deatheaters. And the state of careless bantering that they were involved in gave reason for a greater fear. Why would they be so calm and inattentive if they weren't planning an attack? It just didn't add up unless they were the lookouts for an attack already in progress.

Narrowing his eyes as he realized the full extent of his suspicions, he quickly slipped behind a tree and slipped into his new battle cloak. Pulling a pair of gauntlets and his prized swords out of his bag, he quickly shrunk the remaining items and stuffed them into his pocket. Taking a second to center his mind, he took a deep breath before stepping out to face the ignorant guards.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The deatheaters had trapped everyone in the Great Hall, while Dumbledore and Voldemort faced off near the teacher's table. After a long duel, Voldemort was finally able to break through Dumbledore's defence and had knocked him to the ground at wandpoint. Right when the killing curse was nearly completed, the ancient wooden doors were blown open, leaving them hanging off of the hinges. A few unlucky recruits were caught in the blast and sent spiraling into the unyielding stone walls, going limp upon contact.

A large cloaked figure stood in the entrance, as power rolled off of him in waves. He was easily as powerful as Voldemort, if not more so. Clutched in both of his hands were two monstrous broadswords. One seemed to have flames licking along the blade while the other had a light blue mist rising from it. The figure's face was covered by the hood of his blood red cloak keeping his features shrouded in shadows. What caught everyone's eye was the electrical charge emanating from him, electricity seemed to lick off of the walls and the ceiling high above. Where he stood the thousand year old cobblestone floor seemed to break apart and rise up off of the ground slightly, as though the sheer power flowing off of him were splintering the stone itself.

Voldemort was in shock at the sight, something that he could only remember happening a couple of times. The deep, angry voice issuing from the figure was enough to shake Voldemort out of his stupor however.

"Leave them be, your fight is with me now, Voldemort." The man spoke in a quiet and commanding voice, but everyone in the hall was able to hear every word.

"Why ssshould I wassste my time bothering to deal with you?" Voldemort was barely able to hide the fear in his voice as he observed his new nemesis. He seemed to have forgotten about the crumpled old man lying on the ground at his feet, as he focused all of his attention on the figure in front of him.

"I am the blood heir of Godric Gryffindor, that is all that you need to know." The man hissed as he began to slowly walk towards the Slytherin heir.

Feeling the threat escalate tremendously, Voldemort motioned for his followers to abandon their frightened captives and attack the cloaked figure.

The man seemed to expect this as he instantly set up a magical barrier between the hostages and the deatheaters. Noticing Dumbledore still on the ground bleeding, he waved his hand causing Dumbledore to slide across the floor and through the barrier.

Just as the deatheaters were within range, the man pulled the broadswords from their sheaths on his back and began to swing the heavy blades around as if they were nothing. As the blades traveled through the air, the elements within streamed in their wake leaving trails of fire and mist. The Deatheaters were easily dispatched with one slice of the massive blades as they whipped through the air. The bodies began to pile up as the expendable followers went first. At Voldemort's nod, his inner circle advanced; their wands out as they threw every curse they could think of at the man. Nothing seemed to work though, as they were cut down where they stood.

Only Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy were left at this point, and Voldemort was not looking especially well. Malfoy charged at the glowing figure with his own sword and wand drawn. Malfoy put up a good fight, but he was no match for the powerful man before him. After nearly two minutes of clashing swords and trading curses, the heir seemed to grow bored and with one powerful swipe of his fire sword, he sent Malfoy careening thought the air and into the steel-like barrier around the students and faculty. Malfoy was dead before he even hit the ground.

"Is that all you've got? Give me your best shot, Riddle!" The man taunted as he advanced yet again towards his goal.

"My name is Voldemort; don't call me by that filthy name." Voldemort screeched in his rage as he drew his own sword as if out of thin air and charged.

The sound of the swords clashing together was deafening. The final battle had begun. As the battle progressed, the students had finally been able to rouse Dumbledore back to consciousness. At the sight of the epic battle raging just feet from him, Dumbledore shot to his feet and attempted to join the red cloaked heir in his fight. But when he reached the invisible barrier, the force stopped him in his tracks. He cast several powerful spells at the barrier but to no avail, there was simply no choice but to watch from the sidelines as the two titans battled it out.

In one particularly low slice, Voldemort was able to gain the upper hand by throwing the man back several feet. Twisting his body backwards through the air, the man was able to land on his feet in a backwards somersault. Unfortunately for him, the flip had loosened his cloak so that it was now tangled over his shoulder. Although it still kept his face hidden, it was now hindering his movement.

With a low growl of annoyance, the man's aura sprang up brighter still as he ripped the cloak off of his shoulders. An unseen breeze seemed to blow his shoulder length black hair around his lowered and shadowed face as he powered up. Tattoos covered his exposed arms in a variety of runes and shapes. He was dressed in a black tank with loose black leather pants and dragon hide boots; he also wore thick black leather gauntlets from his wrists to the middle of his forearms.

Suddenly, he whipped his head back and bellowed in pain as his aura grew even brighter and more powerful. With his eyes still closed, he slowly lowered his head to reveal a legendary lightning shaped scar running down his forehead.

At the gasps of shock from the hall, Harry Potter opened his glowing, emerald green eyes to see a very worried Voldemort staring back at him.

With a smirk that didn't quite meet his eyes, Harry glared at Voldemort. "Looks like you didn't quite succeed in your attempt to steal the prophesy did you? If you had, you would have known that I was still around." Glancing at Dumbledore to see him reluctantly nod, he turned his glare once more on the dark creature before him. "It has always been destined for the two of us to meet in the end, for only one will walk away alive." Raising Poseidon above his head and placing Aries before him in a defensive position, he stepped into a dueling position, a duel he had no intention of losing. "I have been waiting for this moment for fifteen years. Let's dance, Tom."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Voldemort stared in shock at the man before him. How was this possible? Shaking his head to clear it, Voldemort snarled exposing his yellow jagged teeth as he raised his own sword over his head and charged.

Harry just smirked, the idiot wouldn't know what hit him. Whipping his swords around him in a whirlwind of blue and red, he pooled a bit of his magic into his legs and leaped high up in the air in a blaze of fire and bluish mist before coming down with his black combat boot in a deadly kick.

Caught off guard by the sudden move, Voldemort barely dodged the kick by rolling to the left a split second before impact. Jumping to his feet, he held his sword in front of him and muttered a short incantation causing his sword to glow a dark red. Grasping the handle with his thumbs pinched together he pried the handle apart as a slight hissing sound rose from the blade.

Meanwhile, Harry had paused to watch the sword multiply. "Wow, now that is pretty cool, I have got to learn how to do that after I'm done with you." Grinning at the expression on Voldemort's face at that comment, he sidestepped another strike before pivoting around and kicking him straight in the back sending him stumbling forward before catching his balance.

Snarling in rage, Voldemort swirled his sword in an intricate pattern while muttering a spell in parseltongue.

As the spells incantation advanced, Harry's eyes grew large in horror before he threw one of his strongest corporal shields up seconds before a dark mist swirled from the red swords. As Voldemort finished casting, a smoky serpentine figure began to slither out of the void created by the mist.

Quickly diverting his eyes to the ground the only thing that Harry was able to see was the bright green coils of a very large basilisk as it finished spilling forth from the portal.

Every expletive Harry knew coursed threw his mind as he ran through possible tactics he could use on a two hundred foot basilisk, not a whole lot was coming to mind unfortunately. "Heh, what the hell, it's worth a shot…"

Still keeping his shield as strong as possible, he concentrated his gaze at the base of the coiled snake, trying desperately not to glance up at the head glaring down at him from a height of nearly fifty feet.

**What hasss thisss creature promisssed you that a great creature sssuch asss yourssself would follow the bidding of a human man, albeit ssslightly human.** Harry hissed in parseltongue.

Unnoticed by Harry, Voldemort's jaw had dropped in shock once more as he heard this boy speak in the language of the snakes, a language that only he himself was supposed to know. How could this be possible, this Gryffindore descendant able to speak the great Salizar Slytherin's language? Unless… yes, it could only be because of that night. The night that the brat banished him from his body, he must have given his ability for parseltongue to the boy during the backlash of power.

The snake shifted slightly, Harry wasn't sure if it was because of surprise or not. He had no inclination to check however.

A deep rumbling hiss came from above while Harry warily watched the coils unfurl as the gigantic snake began to circle around the two enemies. It seemed almost as if the basilisk were judging them, perhaps to decide which he should sink his mighty fangs into.

**Thisss isss no human anymore, he sssmellsss of the dark ritualsss my former massster usssed. What he can offer me isss far more than you could ever attempt. All of the fresssh prey that I desssire ssshall be mine, no more living off of ratsss and pitiful missse. What would you offer in hisss ssstead?** The snake paused as he lowered his head before Harry's now tightly clenched eyes.

**I cannot offer you all of the fresssh prey that you desssire, what I can offer you isss the freedom to roam in your native jungle, you are one of the few of your kind ssstill alive, and I can tell you that your prey would be much larger than the ratsss and sssuch that you have sssurvived on before.** Harry hissed back carefully.

Feeling that he may be losing the upper hand at this point, Voldemort stepped forward, bringing the snake's attention to him once more. **I can offer you more than thisss pitiful boy ever could, all of the fresssh prey that you wisssh with the freedom to move around taking what you will from mudbloodsss and half bloodsss. Thisss boy would only be offering you prey you would have to chase down when I offer to bring it to you.**

Raising it's head back up it rumbled it's decision. **Thisss isss a sssimple choissse for me then, I will continue to ssside with you until a better option arrisssesss.** Without warning it brought it's deadly fangs down upon Harry, intent to swallow him in one bite, only to smash it's snout against the barrier Harry had erected earlier.

Just one hit was enough to collapse the shield as Harry scrambled away from the writhering coils that slammed into the very spot he had been standing a split second before.

Dodging the lethal strikes from the angry snake was taking up most of his concentration as he frantically tried to remember what could kill a basilisk. He remembered that he had covered this with his father a couple of years ago, it was something simple, but not something that you would carry around just any day of the week.

Meanwhile, Voldemort had stepped back and was taking in his predicament, all of his followers had been either killed or were unconscious. He could see Snape partially covered by the bodies of his fellow Death Eaters, it did not appear that he would be getting up any time soon, or ever. The main door was partially blocked by the splintered wood and bodies, but that was the only choice open at this time. Slowly edging for the door, he stopped in his tracks as he heard the boy shout an incantation to summon. Oh, this could not be good…

Dodging a particularly nasty strike, Harry yelled out the last few words of his spell quickly as a bright flash blinded the snake enough to miss the last strike by mere inches of him. Before him stood a rather small bantam rooster.

"Ah damn, I was hoping you would be bigger than this…'Imperio'" At the incantation the tiny rooster let loose the loudest crow it was capable of producing, a tiny voice to defeat a great snake. What it did, surprised many, the snake seemed to actually cringe away from the tiny bird.

Seeing the resulting cringe out of the corner of his eye, Harry recklessly cast the curse a good six more times resulting in the microscopic rooster crowing at an unnatural pace. The desired result was achieved though as the snake seemed to lose consciousness before slamming into the hard unrelenting stone floor.

Looking up finally, he nearly snorted with laughter at the sight of Voldemort red eyes bulging out at the miniature, still wildly crowing, rooster. With a flick of his sword, Aries, Harry banished it back to wherever it had originated from after removing the impero curse as well, there was no doubt in his mind that it would not be using it's tiny voice anytime soon.

Snapping out of his trance, Voldemort sneered. "You were lucky Potter, but my basssilisssk isss ssstill very much alive, and it ssseemsss that it did quite a bit of damage to your presssious innosssents asss well."

Snapping his head to the side he was able to see that a good amount of the student body were laying in heaps upon the ground, the apparent victims of the basilisk's glare. While he was distracted, Voldemort grabbed his opportunity and sliced deeply with his sword, resulting in a gash from Harry's left arm to his right hip.

With a yelp, Harry threw up another shield as Poseidon crashed to the stone from his now limp fingers. He was fortunate that his heavy gauntlet had taken most of the blow or he would have had one less arm. As Voldemort continued to rain spells down upon the slightly flickering barrier, Harry cast a quick healing spell over most of the gash, resulting in little improvement.

Hissing in pain, he unclasped a hidden potion capsule from his belt and swallowed it whole before he attempted to speak. "You were wrong, Riddle, my shield was enough to keep them safe from the direct gaze of that damn snake. They are petrified now, but are still very much alive." By the time he had finished speaking, the potion had achieved it's desired effect and no pain could be seen in the cold emerald orbs. Unless this battle was finished quickly, Harry would bleed out all too soon from the deep wound.

Letting the shield drop, Harry dodged to the side to avoid a dark purple grey curse that seemed to almost curve towards him before impacting upon the far wall. Dashing forward, he engaged Voldemort once more in a fierce blow of flame and sparks. Spinning and dodging, ducking and striking, the two enemies bore down upon each other in a show of skill seldom seen for nearly two hundred years. Every so often a spell would lance through the air only to either miss wildly or come very close to hitting its mark.

After nearly ten minutes of constant battling, the strain from his injury became to much for Harry as he stumbled, only to be caught by a Crucio. Biting his lip, he refused to cry out for the enjoyment of his future killer as he fell to his knees in agony.

Grinning sadistically, Voldemort stepped forward and twisted his sword, amplifying the curse greatly only to snarl in rage when the boy did nothing but twitch a bit more. Leaning over the trembling body, he pulled the sword back, ready to plunge it into the boys exposed neck.

With a roar of utter and complete rage, Harry threw back his head and pushed his whole body's strength into an uppercut that sent Voldemort flying back several feet only to land in a sickening crunch upon the cold stone.

Several minutes passed, or it could have been seconds to the anxiously waiting crowd, all anyone knew for sure was that the ragged breathing coming from the two combatants was the only sound they could hear in the large echoing hall.

Slowly, the black bundle of robes that was Voldemort began to stir and rise from the floor with extreme effort. A soft snicker could be heard as Harry slowly rose to a half crouching, half standing position.

"Bet you didn't expect that did you, Tom. Muggles have more defense than wizardkind do simply because they don't have the option of magic. I would think you would know that, being beat up as you were as a child. Oh yes, I know all about you; your mother a witch, your father a muggle. Yet you hunt down the very being you used to be, you, a hypocritical and lonely man. Thinking you have ascended above mere mortals when all you have done is bring yourself lower than dirt with your egotistical and spiteful craving to be better, more powerful. Yes, people are scared of you for what you are, but no one cares about you for who you are now. If you didn't give people a reason to be afraid of you do you think anyone would even waste their time on the despicable old man you have created?" With a hacking cough, Harry sank back to his knees.

"You ignorant boy, power is everything!" With a roar of pure hatred, Voldemort jumped to his feet and charged at Harry with both of his swords raised for the killing blow, only he never reached his target.

Stopping in his tracks, he looked down in shock upon the red flaming hilt embedded in his chest. "I…It… can't be…" Falling to his own knees he finally looked up at the collapsed boy that had hurled his prized sword with the last of his strength . "How… Can you… A mere boy… Defeat me?"

With a sad shake of his head, Harry looked into the dimming red eyes of the most evil man to walk this earth in millennia. No answer was given, it was obvious to all but the blinded man before them.

A simple whispered incantation ended it all. "Incendio." With that word, Harry slumped into a welcoming blackness as flames spread rapidly from Aries and consumed the man responsible for countless murders, rapes, and meaningless butchering.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Several days passed before Harry began to stir from his bed, a momentous occasion for the nurses attending him at that time. Before he was allowed to even sit up, reporters could be heard clambering for news and demanding interviews with'The-boy-who-lived-and-defeated-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-once-more'.

"Oh, I have get to get out of here…" Harry moaned as he checked for hidden nurses or reporters before sitting up slowly. Barely raising his arms halfway, he summoned his swords and other personal items before digging through his pants pocket for his shrunken rucksack and the portkey that he had stashed in there somewhere.

Hearing voices getting louder, he began to frantically dig before finding the tiny medallion that was his one way salvation. Just as he gripped the tiny metal coin with white knuckled fingers, a group of harassed nurses and reporters turned the corner only to see their savior give them a tired, but cheeky grin before disappearing with all of his possessions on the spot.

0o0o0o0o0

Harry landed with a hard bump that nearly knocked him unconscious again when he heard his father's startled cry. Seconds later he could feel his fathers magic lift him and carry him to the livingroom couch as the old bandages fell off of him only to find new ones begin to wrap around him from seemingly nowhere.

"Harry Potter Emreys! What have you done to yourself! I swear, I wasn't so headstrong or so willing to give my father a heart attack when I was your age! It's all over the newspapers, boy." Calming down a bit, he began to mutter to Harry's immense amusement. "None of my other descendants had to be as foolhardy as you, why did I have to get stuck raising the one that would _actually_ put me in a grave? I swear Harry, you…"

Harry just tuned his great, great, great, many times over grandfather out as he sat back to finally take stock of what he had accomplished. A heavy weight seemed to be lifted off of his shoulders as he realized that he was free, finally free to follow through on his own dreams instead of what had been predestined for him his whole life. It felt, it felt like flying, just souring into the deep blue yonder without a care in the world. Except for maybe getting his 'father' to leave him alone for a bit...

AN- I'M DONE! It's late, I have been up all day slaving over my computer typing this sucker up, but I am DONE!


End file.
